1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer networks. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods, systems and data structures for using an advanced proxy server computer system as an agent for a wireless device.
2. The Prior State of the Art
The Internet has transformed the way people communicate and obtain information. With minimal effort, anyone with access to an Internet ready computer system can send e-mail and access information throughout the world. Recently, the Internet has become available to many wireless devices thus increasing Internet accessibility even more.
Wireless devices are highly portable since they do not rely on a wired connection to a network and since they tend to be much smaller and lighter than desk-top personal computers. This portability is highly convenient in that it allows the wireless device to be easily carried, and allows the wireless device to be used wherever the user carries it.
However, the convenience of portability also comes with a cost. Specifically, wireless devices communicate over wireless networks which, in general, are slower than wired networks. Also, the wireless devices often have limited processing and memory capability due to their small size as compared to desk-top personal computers. Therefore, the wireless devices typically cannot perform the type of complex tasks that may be expected of more robust client devices. What is desired is a way of enabling wireless devices to provide more robust services even if the wireless device has limited processing and memory capability, and uses a slower wireless link.